<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雙生 by daily1109</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740953">雙生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily1109/pseuds/daily1109'>daily1109</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily1109/pseuds/daily1109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>嚴重私設 雙胞胎X姜昇植</p><p>高冷運動生韓勝宇🐺+小腹黑書生韓彈🦊</p><p>被兩兄弟喜歡的轉學生姜昇植🥔</p><p>有其他成員客串</p><p>無腦產物 從初夏寫到秋末終於寫完了</p><p>1.7k 看看就好 別上升至真人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>雙生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>姜昇植是個高二的轉校生<br/>
今天是他第一天上課的日子<br/>
可是早上起來的時候他腫得像一顆土豆一樣<br/>
於是他特意跑去了便利店買冰美式<br/>
結果排隊的人太多了<br/>
最後他到學校的時候差點遲到了<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植氣急敗壞的想跑到教員室的時候<br/>
他撞到了綠色頭髮戴著耳釘的男生<br/>
姜昇植匆匆忙忙的道了歉便去找班主任了<br/>
從教員室走出來的時候後知後覺<br/>
自己好像撞上了個小混混外貌的人<br/>
一不留神肩膀撞到了個同學<br/>
-<br/>
那位同學的書掉了一地<br/>
姜昇植連忙幫忙把書撿起<br/>
和那個同學對到了眼<br/>
-<br/>
🥔（心想：好...好好看，白得好像史努比）<br/>
然後那個男生說了聲謝謝就轉身走了<br/>
昇植只好到教室門口等著辦主任<br/>
然而當他真的走進去的時候<br/>
他看見了兩個長的一模一樣的男生<br/>
-<br/>
小混混和史努比？<br/>
他們居然是對雙胞胎！</p><p>2</p><p>帶著滿臉的錯愕和驚訝<br/>
姜昇植在這樣的情況之下比分配好了座位<br/>
坐在了韓彈的隔壁...<br/>
姜昇植第一時間開口說話<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：那個...同學不好意思，我把你的書撞到地下了<br/>
🦊：沒關係的，我叫韓彈，妳好<br/>
🥔：我叫姜昇植，你可以叫我叮叮！<br/>
（後面的韓勝宇不屑的輕笑）<br/>
🐺：這個名字有夠傻的<br/>
（姜昇植臉色變得難看）<br/>
🥔：剛剛是我撞到你了對不起，可是我就叫叮叮啊，你有什麼不滿意的。<br/>
🦊：算了吧叮叮，這是我哥，韓勝宇<br/>
他說話就是這麼過分，我替他向你道歉吧，你別放在心上了<br/>
🐺：切<br/>
（然後韓勝宇趴在了桌子上假寐）<br/>
-<br/>
畢竟早上把人撞倒還是挺不好意思的<br/>
於是姜昇植寫了對不起我撞到你了的便利貼<br/>
偷偷地放了張便利貼在韓勝宇的桌子上<br/>
希望可以化解 現在的尷尬<br/>
只不過他有沒有看到也就不知道了<br/>
-<br/>
而在姜昇植轉過頭後<br/>
只見韓勝宇拿起那張淺黃色的便利貼<br/>
看著對不起我撞到你了這句話<br/>
臉上浮起了連他自己也察覺不到的笑容</p><p>3</p><p>韓勝宇和韓彈是姜昇植在筆筒高中<br/>
認識的第一和第二個朋友<br/>
韓勝宇不算的話起碼有韓彈<br/>
經過一天繁忙的上課之後<br/>
終於到下課的時間了<br/>
-<br/>
只見韓勝宇早已不見了身影<br/>
而韓彈就帶著初來乍到的姜昇植遊校園<br/>
一路上他們都有說有笑<br/>
最終姜昇植按耐不住好奇問了韓彈<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：彈啊，你為什麼和你哥性格差那麼遠啊？<br/>
🦊：我也不知道...不過誰說雙胞胎性格一定就是一樣的了ㅎㅎ，你...不喜歡他嗎？<br/>
🥔：那倒沒有，只是希望他不要討厭我就好了<br/>
🦊：不會的，叮叮你放心吧<br/>
-<br/>
校園最後一站是籃球場，<br/>
只見那個綠色頭髮的男生獨自在籃球場上揮灑汗水<br/>
耀眼的讓人移不開目光<br/>
姜昇植也如是<br/>
原來他也有這樣的一面<br/>
打籃球的時候好像特別有魅力<br/>
-<br/>
韓勝宇打完籃球之後，<br/>
三人便結伴而行，走上回家的路<br/>
-<br/>
回到家後，韓勝宇把韓彈抓進房間裡說<br/>
🐺：怎麼，喜歡他了？<br/>
🦊：沒有啊，只是覺得他有點可愛而已，哥你呢？</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>接下來的日子裡<br/>
姜昇植每天都會和韓彈討論功課<br/>
可是卻從來不見韓勝宇參與<br/>
姜昇植很不解但是又不敢問<br/>
他是真的小混混嗎？<br/>
怎麼好像不讀書那樣<br/>
-<br/>
一天午後，韓彈獨自去了圖書館<br/>
姜昇植看見在後面睡覺的韓勝宇<br/>
按耐不住好奇心坐在了他旁邊<br/>
-<br/>
（🥔：原來他睡覺的時候挺帥的啊）<br/>
彷彿韓勝宇那一搓在額頭的頭髮戳到姜昇植的心了<br/>
姜昇植看著他那帥氣的臉龐又看著迷了<br/>
（🥔：不行不行你要溫習啊姜昇植）<br/>
-<br/>
結果韓勝宇醒了<br/>
兩人四目相對<br/>
誰也沒說話，就這樣對看了幾秒<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：土豆你臉紅了<br/>
🥔：我...我哪有！<br/>
我是看你睡覺了想叫醒你而已，你別誤會啊。<br/>
-<br/>
於是姜昇植便回到了他自己的位置<br/>
心想自己怎麼會這麼傻<br/>
被美色耽誤似的<br/>
而他們不知道的是<br/>
韓彈早已在後面看到了一切</p><p>5</p><p>姜昇植因為不知道加入什麼學會好<br/>
於是聽了韓彈的話進了攝影社<br/>
在那之前韓彈一直指導著姜昇植怎麼拍照<br/>
然後他進了倉庫打算拿另外一個鏡頭給昇植<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：怎麼對好焦啊（自言自語）<br/>
-<br/>
這個時候有人用一雙好看的手<br/>
從他身後將手臂向前與他的手重疊<br/>
手把手的把相機對好焦<br/>
幫他調好了相機<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：以後不懂的話記得要問<br/>
🥔：可以了誒，彈尼謝...<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植還沒來得及說個謝字<br/>
就被突然出現在身後的韓勝宇給嚇了一跳<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：韓勝宇，怎麼會是你！彈尼呢？你也知道怎麼調相機嗎？<br/>
（韓勝宇彎下腰和他說話）<br/>
🐺：怎麼，我不可以懂嗎？<br/>
還有你一句一個彈尼的喊，我就叫韓勝宇，你叫一聲歐巴，我教你啊<br/>
-<br/>
然後掛上了那個輕佻卻又好看的笑容<br/>
姜昇植看著那個笑容臉紅了<br/>
在這個時候，韓彈來了</p><p>6</p><p>🦊：哥你在這裡哦，怎麼突然來了。<br/>
🐺：順路，還遇到了隻無知的土豆。<br/>
🥔：誰土豆啊，你才土豆勒<br/>
還有就是，韓彈教我拍照就夠了，你回去接著睡吧<br/>
於是韓勝宇便訕訕的離去了<br/>
-<br/>
於是姜昇植又覺得奇怪了<br/>
韓勝宇怎麼又會弄相機<br/>
可是他回教室了<br/>
於是他便繼續讓韓彈叫他拍照<br/>
-<br/>
兩個人放學之後去了校外不同的地方拍照<br/>
路邊，後山，鬧市等等<br/>
姜昇植看著認真搗鼓相機的韓彈<br/>
不由自主的越看越入神<br/>
後來回家之後想啊想<br/>
他發現自己好像喜歡上了韓彈<br/>
他不但溫柔，讀書和攝影也同樣很棒<br/>
自己似乎心動了<br/>
-<br/>
於是在這之後的每一天<br/>
姜昇植都會在上學的時候帶一瓶牛奶給韓彈<br/>
然後上課的時候會打打鬧鬧<br/>
在學校的時候會跟著韓彈去圖書館，去吃飯，一起放學，變得形影不離<br/>
韓勝宇連自己也察覺不到自己原來變得這麼不爽<br/>
他看著坐在前面的兩人覺得特別礙眼<br/>
可能，在那天午後，他已經喜歡上了他而不自知<br/>
-<br/>
於是他在放學後把姜昇植帶到攝影社去</p><p>7</p><p>韓勝宇帶著姜昇植進去攝影社之後鎖了門<br/>
然後姜昇植一來就被韓勝宇拷問<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：你，喜歡韓彈吧？<br/>
🥔：哈...？<br/>
🐺：你是不是在想為什麼我會猜到，有這麼明顯嗎？<br/>
🥔：我...我才沒有<br/>
🐺：那你，是喜歡我咯？<br/>
韓勝宇向前靠近姜昇植戳他那泛紅的臉頰<br/>
🐺：這不就是證據嗎？<br/>
-<br/>
接著迷人一笑，把姜昇植的魂都勾走了<br/>
然後韓勝宇便抓著姜昇植的手將他拉了出社團<br/>
出去的時候剛好遇到了來找姜昇植的韓彈<br/>
韓勝宇撇了一眼之後<br/>
頭也不回的帶著姜昇植離開<br/>
-<br/>
韓勝宇拉著姜昇植到籃球場<br/>
🥔：你到底想怎樣啊<br/>
🐺：陪我玩一個遊戲，我們四目相對<br/>
誰的眼神先避開了誰就輸了，贏的人可以讓輸的人做什麼都可以<br/>
-<br/>
結果遊戲還是姜昇植輸了<br/>
正當姜昇植因為自己輸了而不服氣的時候<br/>
韓勝宇抓緊這個時間俯下身親上姜昇植<br/>
近得姜昇植觸碰到韓勝宇的鼻尖<br/>
韓勝宇感受到姜昇植的心跳<br/>
-<br/>
不喜歡韓彈行不行<br/>
喜歡我可以嗎？</p><p>8</p><p>自那天起姜昇植再也沒臉看韓勝宇了<br/>
那個吻彷彿是一場夢一樣卻很真實<br/>
明明自己是喜歡韓彈的<br/>
卻抵擋不住韓勝宇強烈的攻勢<br/>
-<br/>
而自那天起韓勝宇對姜昇植更加上了心<br/>
他會故意在姜昇植轉頭的時候嘟起嘴唇<br/>
讓姜昇植害羞的不敢看他<br/>
因為逗媳婦玩的時候最開心了<br/>
於是姜昇植終於受不了了<br/>
特意不和韓彈去圖書館然後把韓勝宇拉到後樓梯說<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：你能不能別在煩著我了，那天的事我可以當沒發生過，不就是嘴唇碰了一下嗎！<br/>
🐺：你說得那麼大聲，是想讓別人都聽見嗎<br/>
（嚇得姜昇植下意識以為有人在附近）<br/>
🥔：你別嚇我行不行<br/>
🐺：那好，既然我親了你那我補償你，我幫你個忙<br/>
🥔：幫什麼忙？<br/>
🐺：幫你，追韓彈<br/>
然後留下了一個令人看不透的冷笑<br/>
-<br/>
結果韓勝宇開著電話擴音<br/>
把韓彈說的話全部實時傳到姜昇植的耳朵裡<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：你現在喜歡姜昇植嗎？他好像很喜歡你<br/>
🦊：嗯，我知道，我也喜歡他<br/>
-<br/>
聽到這裡的姜昇植心裡樂開了花<br/>
留下不知所措的韓勝宇在原地<br/>
終究韓彈還是動心了</p><p>9</p><p>韓勝宇不甘被姜昇植忽略<br/>
明明自己也喜歡他<br/>
憑什麼韓彈就可以被他喜歡而自己不配<br/>
而自從昨天韓彈跟韓勝宇坦白了之後<br/>
他開始更主動回應了姜昇植的好意了<br/>
-<br/>
摸頭殺，擦嘴，近距離教學一個都沒落下<br/>
姜昇植快要幸福死了<br/>
因為韓彈今天好像不太一樣<br/>
兩個陷入愛河的人完全看不到後面的韓勝宇臉臭成了什麼樣<br/>
-<br/>
翌日上學的時候姜昇植像往常一樣去便利商店買牛奶給韓彈<br/>
找錢的時候沒拿好硬幣就掉地上了<br/>
有人幫他一起撿起來<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：啊...同學謝謝你<br/>
🍓：你好，我是高二一班的林勢俊，我們同校的對吧<br/>
🥔：哦...對欸，我叫姜昇植，高二三班<br/>
🍓：我們做個朋友吧？<br/>
-<br/>
於是兩人便一起走到班級門口再揮手道別<br/>
恰巧離他們不遠的韓彈和韓勝宇都看到了<br/>
（進教室坐下來之後）<br/>
🦊：他是誰啊，你跟他認識嗎<br/>
🥔：今天新認識的親古，人感覺很好的樣子，還有點帥呢<br/>
🦊：哦<br/>
而韓勝宇依然一言不發<br/>
-<br/>
韓彈吃醋了<br/>
很酸的那種<br/>
韓勝宇吃醋了<br/>
pH值爆了的那種</p><p>10<br/>
韓彈一整個上午都沒給什麼好臉色給姜昇植看<br/>
這是姜昇植第一次看到吃醋的韓彈<br/>
簡直可愛到不行<br/>
於是邏輯鬼才姜昇植決定讓醋變得更酸<br/>
午餐時間還去隔壁班找了林勢俊一起吃<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植和林勢俊吃完午餐之後去了趟洗手間<br/>
姜昇植洗好手準備出來的時候<br/>
被突然進來的韓勝宇給拉進了廁所裡面<br/>
韓勝宇壁咚著姜昇植，一臉冷冰冰的看著他<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：你自己解釋，那個男生跟你什麼關係<br/>
🥔：誰啊，啊～勢俊尼？怎麼了<br/>
🐺：呵，又來了，你現在跟他很熟嗎？<br/>
🥔：你管我<br/>
-<br/>
聽到這的韓勝宇直截了當的說<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：那你給我聽著了，我韓勝宇，喜歡你姜昇植，你，只能是我一個人的<br/>
-<br/>
此刻的姜昇植聽得不知道該給什麼反應<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：什麼？你...你也喜歡我？<br/>
🐺：嗯，喜歡。所以別再跟其他男生來往了，乖<br/>
-<br/>
然後韓勝宇抱著了在眼前的姜昇植<br/>
把頭深埋在姜昇植的頸窩裡<br/>
接著玩味的咬了咬姜昇植的右耳垂<br/>
-<br/>
而姜昇植也不知道到底自己的內心是怎麼想的<br/>
好像還沒有一個確切的答案</p><p>11</p><p>回到教室的姜昇植明顯整個人都不在狀態<br/>
暗戀的人吃自己醋了<br/>
討厭的人向自己告白了<br/>
姜昇植想到這更加一言不發了<br/>
-<br/>
翌日，姜昇植依舊懷著滿滿的心事回到學校<br/>
韓彈還以為自己弄姜昇植生氣了<br/>
結果還跟姜昇植撒嬌讓他心情好點<br/>
在最後的的那一堂課姜昇植還目不轉睛的看著韓彈<br/>
可是越看就越像那個高冷霸道的韓勝宇<br/>
-<br/>
🦊：怎麼了，幹嘛總看我啊？<br/>
🥔：啊...沒什麼，就因為你好看啊<br/>
🦊：叮叮你嘴好甜喔（摸頭殺）甜到我心裡了<br/>
-<br/>
韓勝宇忍無可忍了，剛好下課鈴聲響起<br/>
他立刻牽姜昇植的手把他拉到攝影社裡<br/>
他沒鎖門就把姜昇植壓坐在桌子上<br/>
二話不說的捧著姜昇植的臉親了下去<br/>
姜昇植本身想說話而微微張開了嘴巴<br/>
韓勝宇便趁機把舌頭竄進去姜昇植的小嘴裡<br/>
肆意搶掠著姜昇植的一切<br/>
-<br/>
然而，韓彈都在門外看著這一切<br/>
韓勝宇放開姜昇植的時候<br/>
姜昇植看到了韓彈那唾棄他眼神<br/>
韓彈看了他們兩眼後走了<br/>
姜昇植立馬追了出去<br/>
留下韓勝宇獨自一人在回味那個吻<br/>
-<br/>
韓勝宇眼中流露出強烈的佔有慾<br/>
從這一刻起，他好像只認定了姜昇植一樣</p><p>12</p><p>無奈韓彈是在走得太快了<br/>
姜昇植追也追不上<br/>
姜昇植失魂落魄了一整晚之後又上學了<br/>
-<br/>
翌日韓彈不僅沒喝姜昇植給他帶的牛奶<br/>
韓彈還不理姜昇植和韓勝宇一整個上午了<br/>
姜昇植有苦說不出，委屈的掉眼淚<br/>
像隻小狗狗一樣啜泣<br/>
可是韓彈似乎還是沒有半點心軟<br/>
倒是韓勝宇在韓彈走了之後<br/>
默默坐在替姜昇植隔壁擦光了他的眼淚<br/>
-<br/>
於是韓彈故意在放學的時候在校門口等姜昇植<br/>
然後把他拉進了附近的小巷裡<br/>
兩人卻默不出聲<br/>
都在等著對方說話<br/>
-<br/>
這時候的韓彈才注意到姜昇植哭紅了的雙眼<br/>
🦊：你眼睛...你哭了嗎？<br/>
（姜昇植點了點頭）<br/>
🥔；你不理我...我...沒做錯什麼<br/>
🦊：你確定？<br/>
（姜昇植默默地看著韓彈）<br/>
🦊：你錯就錯在喜歡我還任我哥擺佈<br/>
我也喜歡你的啊你不知道嗎<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植聽到後眼泛淚光的抱住韓彈<br/>
釋懷的笑了出來<br/>
兩人在小巷裡擁抱著<br/>
互相依偎著<br/>
-<br/>
還好，自己喜歡的人剛好也喜歡自己</p><p>13</p><p>正當姜昇植想著還好喜歡的人也喜歡自己的時候<br/>
韓彈鬆開了姜昇植說...<br/>
-<br/>
🦊：昇植啊，你也應該知道，我哥喜歡你吧<br/>
🥔：呃，我知道，可是我沒想和他在一起<br/>
因為我喜歡的是你<br/>
🦊：可是為了你，我們應該要打一架分出誰可以得到你嘛<br/>
你不也不想把事情變成這樣<br/>
🥔：嗯，我不想，你們不用為了我而...<br/>
🦊：跟我來吧<br/>
-<br/>
於是韓彈便把姜昇植帶到韓勝宇面前<br/>
只見韓勝宇面無表情地問<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：你們，在一起了？<br/>
🦊：沒有，只是來問問哥的意見<br/>
哥你不也喜歡昇植嗎？<br/>
🐺：對，所以無論如何，你都別想搶走姜昇植<br/>
🦊：哥，我不搶走，只是你不能全部擁有<br/>
🥔：什麼意思？韓彈你說什麼啊<br/>
🦊：我說，我們一起來當你男朋友好了<br/>
哥和我都是你的，不是很划算嗎？<br/>
-<br/>
只見姜昇植一臉詫異的看著韓彈<br/>
一旁的韓勝宇雖然覺得這個想法很瘋狂<br/>
可是卻又只能勉強接受<br/>
因為比起共享，他更不願意徹底失去姜昇植<br/>
-<br/>
🦊：所以姜昇植，你可以嗎？</p><p>14</p><p>自那日之後，姜昇植默認了自己有兩個男朋友的事實<br/>
兩個人明明臉但完全相同<br/>
性格卻差了一大截<br/>
一個是不愛說話酷酷的韓勝宇<br/>
一個是笑容溫柔而腹黑的韓彈<br/>
-<br/>
表面上美名其曰要三個人坐在最後一排<br/>
幫之前遊手好閒的韓勝宇重新投入學業<br/>
實際上是姜昇植坐在他們兩個中間<br/>
讓他們兩兄弟覺得比較公平<br/>
-<br/>
韓勝宇坐在姜昇植左邊<br/>
韓彈坐在姜昇植右邊<br/>
韓勝宇一天到晚不好好上課<br/>
只坐在隔壁目不轉睛的看著姜昇植<br/>
在老師看不到的時候又戳又捏姜昇植的臉<br/>
而韓彈卻正常的很<br/>
不用寫字的時候，左手一定牽著姜昇植<br/>
彷彿只有姜昇植一個人還不習慣這樣的情況<br/>
-<br/>
不過也不是沒有好處<br/>
因為姜昇植走到哪都有這兩個男朋友跟著<br/>
所以姜昇植可以隨意使喚他們<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：韓勝宇我要喝珍奶，放學後你請我<br/>
🥔：彈尼你教我這題啊，不了，你還是借我抄一下吧<br/>
🥔：我餓了，你們給我去買吃的吧，我坐著等<br/>
-<br/>
好像只有和他們兩個在一起才過得這麼爽的<br/>
起碼這一刻，傻土豆是這麼想的</p><p>15</p><p>在水波不興的一天<br/>
姜昇植依舊享受著有兩個男朋友的服務<br/>
殊不知韓勝宇和韓彈在密謀著一些事情<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：彈啊，我可不可以借你隻筆，我的筆沒墨水了<br/>
🦊：不行啊，我要用<br/>
🥔：那韓勝宇你有嗎，筆<br/>
🐺：沒有，我不帶筆上學的<br/>
🥔：你們兩個今天幹嘛啦一個說不行一個說沒有<br/>
-<br/>
然後姜昇植靈機一觸，說<br/>
🥔：沒關係，那我去問其他人借好了<br/>
結果兩隻筆放在他的桌子上了<br/>
-<br/>
午休的時候韓彈依然去了圖書館<br/>
只剩下姜昇植和韓勝宇兩人和其他同學在教室<br/>
姜昇植忍不住的問他<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：欸，你今天和韓彈有點奇怪啊，你們到底在幹嘛<br/>
🐺：沒有，就是不想理你了<br/>
🥔：我做錯什麼啦，我又沒有和其他男生一起，就只是使喚你們啊<br/>
🐺：你以為使喚不用代價的啊，姜叮叮<br/>
🥔：我哪知道要什麼代價，我不是你們的男朋友嗎<br/>
🐺：對啊，所以，一個使喚，一個吻給男朋友<br/>
🥔：你瘋啦，這裡是學校，親你的話誰都能看見吧<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植說完才意識到自己有點大聲<br/>
還好同學們打打鬧鬧，聽不到他講話<br/>
那一刻，他只見到韓勝宇的壞笑</p><p>16</p><p>結果，姜昇植把筆弄掉到桌子底下<br/>
他立馬打眼色給韓勝宇叫他撿起來<br/>
當韓勝宇彎腰的時候，他也跟著彎到桌子底下<br/>
偷偷的把自己的嘴唇親了上去<br/>
就那麼一下，韓勝宇有一刻的徬徨<br/>
可之後的卻是難掩的開心<br/>
被老婆親了誰不開心<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：這代價夠了吧<br/>
🐺：哪夠啊，就當先收點利息吧<br/>
🥔：你...！<br/>
-<br/>
說畢，姜昇植立刻羞紅了臉<br/>
內心大罵愚蠢的自己<br/>
早知道就不親了上去了！這個韓勝宇！<br/>
-<br/>
至於韓彈，姜昇植對著他一口大氣都不敢出<br/>
為什麼這麼害怕他<br/>
因為他就是溫順外表下的控制狂<br/>
比韓勝宇還要控制得厲害<br/>
-<br/>
不能和其他男生講話超過十秒<br/>
不能單獨和其他男生在一起<br/>
不能再他面前說其他男生<br/>
不能再他面前和韓勝宇過分親密，過分親密...<br/>
等等等等<br/>
姜昇植都怕了他，只要犯了以上任何一種禁忌<br/>
韓彈會吃一天的醋，生一天的悶氣<br/>
最後要姜昇植連哄帶抱的消他的氣<br/>
-<br/>
這年頭當人男朋友太不容易了<br/>
17</p><p>在上當天最後一堂課的時候<br/>
姜昇植趁老師背過去黑板的時候悄悄的跟韓彈說<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：歐巴，我錯了，我不使喚你了，可不可以理我一下啊<br/>
🥔：歐巴，歐巴，歐巴<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植連說了幾次歐巴<br/>
韓彈再不理他就不是男人了<br/>
-<br/>
🦊：好吧，我就勉強理你一下吧<br/>
-<br/>
然後趁著老師還沒把頭轉回來<br/>
一把捧過姜昇植的臉<br/>
把吻落在了他的臉頰上<br/>
這回詫異的就是姜昇植了<br/>
還好他們坐在最後一排<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：彈尼你幹嘛啊，突然的...<br/>
🦊：嗯？你說錯咯，再說錯稱呼一次，我再親一次<br/>
🥔：歐巴，你是歐巴，彈尼歐巴<br/>
-<br/>
說畢，姜昇植害羞的別過頭去<br/>
心想韓彈是不是瘋了<br/>
抬頭就對上了韓勝宇<br/>
這回倒是韓勝宇不爽了<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：呀，為什麼我不是歐巴，是韓勝宇？<br/>
🥔：好了！勝宇歐巴，彈尼歐巴，兩位可以了嗎<br/>
-<br/>
說完之後的姜勝害羞得抬不起頭來了<br/>
只留下韓勝宇和韓彈兩個暗爽</p><p>18</p><p>翌日，姜昇植對著他們兩個卻一言不發<br/>
一想到自己昨天一個勁地叫他們歐巴<br/>
真的是沒臉再對著他們了<br/>
他們這後排三人組似乎一整天靜得過份<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植的過分寧靜引起了兩人的疑心<br/>
他們在自修課的時候直直的看著姜昇植<br/>
可憐的姜昇植就這麼被兩個男朋友的目光弄渾身不自在<br/>
姜昇植沒有理會他們，只是專心做著自己的功課<br/>
直到自修課完了，這兩人還在看著姜昇植<br/>
這讓姜昇植忍不住地問他們<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：你們兩個...怎麼都在看著我啊？<br/>
🐺：你今天，很奇怪，一句話也不說<br/>
🥔：是...是嗎？我覺得沒差欸<br/>
🦊：可是你安靜的有點過分<br/>
🥔：嗯...我有點不舒服，所以可能沒怎麼說話吧<br/>
-<br/>
一聽到這兩個人就開始緊張了<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：不舒服？哪裡不舒服啊<br/>
🦊：你要不要先回家休息啊<br/>
🥔：我沒事，沒事，你們不用擔心我的，真的沒事<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植因為莫名的心累所以不再說話<br/>
而韓勝宇和韓彈見此也沒有再說話<br/>
只是像往常一樣，陪著姜昇植，放學的時候三人途徑操場<br/>
而當姜昇植一邊走路一邊分神的時候<br/>
他的上方有一盆正在搖搖欲墜的綠植<br/>
而姜昇植卻全然留意不到<br/>
-<br/>
接著姜昇植被韓勝宇的一聲叫喊而回過神來</p><p>19</p><p>當韓勝宇叫姜昇植的那一刻<br/>
綠植已經連盆子一起掉下來了<br/>
運動生韓勝宇立馬條件反射的向姜昇植衝了過去<br/>
而姜昇植一轉過頭來只看見了想自己跑來的韓勝宇<br/>
-<br/>
「碰！」的一聲<br/>
姜昇植被韓勝宇攬入懷中<br/>
高空墜落的綠植卻不慎掉在了他的左肩上<br/>
姜昇植鬆開了韓勝宇，既愧疚又心痛<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：你幫我擋了這下幹嘛，趕緊去醫療室吧<br/>
🐺：嗯<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植感覺到韓勝宇這個嗯背後強忍著痛楚<br/>
姜昇植和韓彈一起攙扶著韓勝宇到醫療室<br/>
可是醫療室卻一個人也沒有<br/>
韓彈便出去找班主任去了<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植看著臉色不太好，再床上側躺的韓勝宇說<br/>
🥔：很痛吧，可是你為什麼要衝過來啊，我自己可以避開的，你也不用受傷了<br/>
🐺：你覺得你真的避得開嗎，傻土豆？<br/>
-<br/>
結果姜昇植的愧疚心作祟<br/>
他不爭氣的在韓勝宇面前低下頭掉了淚<br/>
韓勝宇這下用著右手把自己撐起來<br/>
一把用右手抱著姜昇植<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：歐...歐巴，對不起<br/>
🐺：沒事的，只是有點痛而已，你沒事就好了<br/>
-<br/>
原來，被人愛的感覺是這麼的好，姜昇植是這麼想的</p><p>20</p><p>姜昇植嚶嚶嚶的啜泣著<br/>
像極了一隻小狗狗<br/>
在姜昇植快哭完的時候<br/>
韓勝宇放開了他<br/>
卻在一秒毫無預警的吻上了姜昇植<br/>
韓勝宇修長的手指穿過姜昇植的髮絲<br/>
他的薄唇輕輕覆上姜昇植的嘴唇<br/>
姜昇植沒有抗拒<br/>
一味接受著韓勝宇緩緩的吻<br/>
-<br/>
兩人就一直坐在單人床上親吻<br/>
直至一陣敲門聲傳來<br/>
兩人才離開了對方的唇<br/>
-<br/>
韓彈看著坐著的韓勝宇和偷偷擦眼淚的姜昇植<br/>
姜昇植的臉上浮著不尋常的潮紅和心虛<br/>
韓彈似乎意識到了什麼，卻當作若無其事<br/>
連同班主任一起走進了醫療室<br/>
-<br/>
幸好有了韓勝宇身上的校服的緩衝<br/>
韓勝宇的左肩只是有瘀血，並無大礙<br/>
姜昇植也沒那麼提心吊膽了<br/>
而回到家的姜昇植不禁回味著醫療室的那個吻<br/>
一想到今天和韓勝宇在醫療室<br/>
心裡頓時小鹿亂撞，心動不已<br/>
-<br/>
而回到家的韓彈再也壓抑不住怒氣<br/>
🦊：哥，你趁我不在的那幾分鐘，都幹了些什麼<br/>
🐺：你都這麼問了，心裡沒點數嗎？不過隨你怎麼想<br/>
-<br/>
韓彈因而銘記於心<br/>
韓勝宇今天做過的一切<br/>
他肯定會雙倍奉還<br/>
因為姜昇植不是只屬於韓勝宇的<br/>
同時也是屬於他的寶貝</p><p>21</p><p>翌日，當天的值日生是韓彈和姜昇植<br/>
韓勝宇因傷不宜久留，先回家去了<br/>
兩人享受著得來不易的兩人世界<br/>
對於姜昇植而言，這是個喘息的機會<br/>
而對韓彈而言，是個絕好的機會<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：彈尼啊，我們好久沒有單獨在一起了<br/>
🦊：對啊，不如我們待久一點再走吧<br/>
🥔：其實，我有事想跟你說<br/>
🦊：怎麼了？<br/>
🥔：我，我覺得，我們三個在一起好像對你不是太公平，你和你哥差太遠了，你只會忍讓，而你哥卻不斷進攻，我...<br/>
-<br/>
這個時候韓彈打斷了姜昇植說話<br/>
🦊：是嗎？你覺得我和我哥不一樣？<br/>
🥔：嗯，不一樣，你太溫柔，太善良了<br/>
🦊：那你想知道真實的我嗎？<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植還沒來得及說想字的尾音<br/>
就被韓彈鋪天蓋地的吻給吞回了那個音節<br/>
姜昇植被吻得手裡的掃把也掉了<br/>
韓彈也沒有搭理，只是一味吻著眼前的姜昇植<br/>
吻到姜昇植都呼吸不了，拍了幾下他的肩膀這才停了下來<br/>
韓彈的眼裡滿是佔有慾<br/>
-<br/>
韓彈鬆開姜昇植之後看到喘不過氣，臉泛潮紅的姜昇植再也忍不住了<br/>
這次不是帶有佔有慾的吻<br/>
而是細細的舔拭姜昇植的嘴唇<br/>
之後，韓彈一步一步的帶著姜昇植跨坐在他身上<br/>
姜昇植也很自然的把手搭上了韓彈的肩膀上<br/>
然後兩人再一次深吻，吻到發出嘖嘖的聲音<br/>
-<br/>
而這個場面更是震撼到門外的韓勝宇</p><p>22</p><p>原本韓勝宇是因為發現自己落手機在學校了，所以才回到了教室<br/>
卻不曾想過會撞見弟弟背著自己和姜昇植接吻<br/>
韓彈瞥到了韓勝宇一眼<br/>
得知來人是誰，韓彈卻不為所動<br/>
而背對著門外的姜昇植自然不知道韓勝宇來了<br/>
直到，有人從背後往他耳窩吹了口氣<br/>
-<br/>
兩兄弟的默契好到<br/>
韓勝宇一邊脱著姜昇植的上衣<br/>
韓彈一邊解開姜昇植的皮帶<br/>
韓勝宇一邊又親又吹姜昇植的耳朵<br/>
韓彈一邊和姜昇植吻得七葷八素<br/>
-<br/>
兩兄弟的默契好到<br/>
韓勝宇從後面把自己頂進姜昇植的好幾個瞬間<br/>
在前面的韓彈會離開姜昇植的雙唇<br/>
他並不是因為怕姜昇植忘記換氣<br/>
而是好讓姜昇植嘴裡的呻吟都能準確無誤，一聲不漏的傳進兩人的耳中<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：我是誰，你的誰？<br/>
🥔：是歐巴...叮叮的...歐巴，慢點...切拜<br/>
🐺：你叫得這麼大聲，是想讓路過的人聽到嗎？<br/>
🥔：沒有...討...討厭啊！<br/>
-<br/>
當然也有例外的時候<br/>
例如當姜昇植被韓勝宇深入淺出，頂到失神的時候<br/>
韓彈會咬姜昇植的下唇讓他不要忘記他的存在<br/>
或者是姜昇植被韓彈吻得沉浸在內的時候<br/>
韓勝宇會去親姜昇植的頸窩，種下一顆顆草莓<br/>
-<br/>
只不過因為姜昇植整個身子都往前壓在韓彈身上<br/>
韓彈看得很清楚姜昇植這幅充滿情慾的模樣<br/>
只可惜，在他身後一直耕耘著姜昇植不是他，是韓勝宇<br/>
姜昇植這個模樣，他似乎在醫療室見過</p><p>23</p><p>被韓勝宇韓彈護送回家的姜昇植累壞了<br/>
草草的吃完晚餐後便很快入睡<br/>
一覺醒來那些昨日荒唐的痕跡仍在<br/>
姜昇植沒有想過韓勝宇和韓彈種下的草莓居然還沒散去<br/>
他只好把襯衫的扣子扣到最上那顆<br/>
勉為其難的接受現狀去上學<br/>
-<br/>
一回到學校就什麼好臉色都沒有給韓勝宇和韓彈<br/>
哼，兩個人昨天都一起欺負我<br/>
姜昇植心想<br/>
姜昇植還不想理他們呢<br/>
隨後去了趟洗手間<br/>
解開最上的那顆鈕扣想喘口氣的時候<br/>
不料林勢俊進來了<br/>
-<br/>
🍓：哦昇植，很巧欸～<br/>
🍓：欸，你脖子這裡怎麼紅紅的？<br/>
🥔：啊？脖子這裡...呃...昨天晚上睡覺的時候忘記關窗了，就有蚊子...飛進來叮我一下，蚊子超討厭的，呵<br/>
-<br/>
本以為這一刻騙過單純的林勢俊就行了<br/>
姜昇植卻沒想過剛回到教室沒多久<br/>
林勢俊又來了<br/>
-<br/>
🍓：昇植你被蚊子叮了肯定很癢，我問我們班的人借到了藥膏，你塗一下吧！<br/>
🥔：啊...謝謝你。<br/>
🍓：不客氣，塗完再還我！<br/>
-<br/>
林勢俊彷彿做好事不求回報的走了<br/>
卻不知道他一個善意的舉動害了姜昇植<br/>
-<br/>
🦊：又是林勢俊呢姜昇植，不解釋一下嗎？<br/>
🥔：你想要什麼解釋啊，我們只是巧遇到而已。<br/>
🦊：那為什麼他都知道你被蚊子咬了？</p><p>24</p><p>🦊：我看看<br/>
-<br/>
說畢，韓彈就拉開了姜昇植的領子<br/>
看到了很明顯的，那些痕跡<br/>
姜昇植生氣的甩開了韓彈的手<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：別碰我，如果不是你們兩個昨天，我也不會這樣<br/>
🐺：可是，為什麼林勢俊看到了，你故意的嗎<br/>
🥔：什麼？你居然這麼說我<br/>
🦊：那你想怎麼解釋？<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植被懟的無話可說<br/>
因為他沒有想過林勢俊恰巧在洗手間裡<br/>
恰巧看到了那個痕跡，恰巧這麼熱心<br/>
姜昇沒有理他們<br/>
而是趁還沒到上課時間到一班把藥膏還給林勢俊<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植回到教室後，只見到了臉超臭的兩兄弟<br/>
不就是被林勢俊看了一下嗎<br/>
至於嗎！姜昇植心想<br/>
-<br/>
結果三人直到放學的時候也沒說過一句話<br/>
韓勝宇不再像往常一樣送姜昇植回家<br/>
一放學就自己走出去<br/>
姜昇植看著韓勝宇的背影<br/>
心裡莫名惆悵，自己果然惹他生氣了<br/>
-<br/>
呵，小氣鬼，喝涼水<br/>
喝完涼水，變魔鬼<br/>
就你生氣嗎，我也氣！姜昇植心想<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植也沒有理韓彈，只是慢慢地收拾東西<br/>
心想韓彈怎麼還不走，直到教室只剩下他們兩人<br/>
姜昇植剛背好書包想從教室走出去<br/>
卻被韓彈叫住了<br/>
-<br/>
🦊：姜昇植，你沒有話想跟我說嗎？</p><p>25</p><p>🥔：一句也沒有<br/>
-<br/>
說畢，姜昇植徑直往門口走<br/>
在他拉開門的一瞬間，一股力氣把門給推回去<br/>
姜昇植剛轉過頭就被韓彈逼在門口了<br/>
韓彈單手撐著門<br/>
另一隻手扒開姜昇植的襯衫，說<br/>
-<br/>
🦊：如果我說，我不讓你走呢？叮叮你，今天太不乖了<br/>
🥔：我又沒做錯什麼，再說了，你昨天親的太大力<br/>
-<br/>
韓彈覺得此時此刻微微扁嘴的姜昇植可愛極了<br/>
就挑起他的下巴親了下去<br/>
在觸到唇的那一刻<br/>
韓彈把撐著門的手穿過姜昇植的腰枝摟住他<br/>
同時往裡走一小步，讓姜昇植整個人都被他給包圍<br/>
姜昇植還緊貼著門，簡直沒有退路<br/>
-<br/>
韓彈粗暴地舔吻著姜昇植的舌尖<br/>
掠奪著姜昇植口腔裡的所有空氣<br/>
偌大的教室只充斥著唇舌相交的聲音<br/>
在喘息的一瞬間，姜昇植聽到自己從嘴裡漏出來<br/>
「嗚...」一聲變調的呻吟，頓時羞紅了臉<br/>
聽到這一聲的韓彈離開了姜昇植的唇<br/>
繼而在他的耳邊輕聲說<br/>
-<br/>
🦊：我跟韓勝宇不一樣的地方只有一個，就是我比他更喜歡你，你不也知道嗎？<br/>
🥔：我，我知道，因為我會在你眼裡看到自己<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植很喜歡兄弟倆的眼睛<br/>
因為他們的眼睛都像隻狐狸<br/>
瞇起來的時候很可愛<br/>
就是因為太常看著他們眼睛的關係<br/>
姜昇植總會在他們堅定的眼神裡看到自己<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：彈尼，可以不生我的氣嗎？<br/>
🦊：你覺得呢？<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植聽到這就急了<br/>
他一手按著韓彈的肩膀，一手捧著韓彈的臉就把自己的唇貼了上去<br/>
-<br/>
那你，又感受到我的心意嗎？</p><p>26</p><p>被姜昇植親完的韓彈抱著沾沾自喜的模樣回了家<br/>
韓勝宇與他在房間門口擦肩而過的時候冷笑一聲<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：發生什麼了，能讓彈尼你這麼開心<br/>
🦊：沒什麼，就是姜昇植他親我了<br/>
-<br/>
韓勝宇沒想到韓彈這麼直接就說出來了<br/>
還要是趁他不在幹的好事<br/>
韓勝宇越發覺得自己弟弟更不簡單了<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：恭喜啊韓彈，我這個做哥的真替你開心<br/>
🦊：謝了，哥<br/>
-<br/>
韓彈故意加重了哥這個音，彷彿是在取笑韓勝宇<br/>
於是韓勝宇便往浴室走去，洗了個澡冷靜一下<br/>
韓彈這是步步進逼，不肯退讓<br/>
韓勝宇怎麼會坐以待斃<br/>
雖然是兄弟，可是老婆，不爭不行<br/>
-<br/>
翌日，姜昇植看見桌子上赫然擺著兩份早餐<br/>
一份是香腸麵包和冰美式<br/>
一份是奶油麵包和草莓牛奶<br/>
-<br/>
🦊：吃吧，我特意去買給你吃的<br/>
🥔：怎麼這麼突然買早餐啊？<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植又看了看桌子上格外礙眼的冰美式<br/>
他瞟了韓勝宇一眼，又看見了韓彈懇切的眼神<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：可是我在家吃過了，我怕，我怕我吃完了之後待會上課太飽，會想睡覺...嗯，睡覺，呵呵<br/>
🦊：好吧。<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植此刻在心裡可是不停地誇自己<br/>
如果真吃的話，要不就惹到其中一個生氣<br/>
要不就都吃了然後撐死<br/>
別吃了哎一古</p><p>27</p><p>為了避避風頭，姜昇植獨自一個走了出去後樓梯<br/>
後樓梯人潮較少也相對安靜<br/>
姜昇植在樓梯上坐了沒一會，就聽到了身後的腳步聲<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：（咳咳）<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植的植來人就是韓勝宇，就更不想轉頭理他了<br/>
誰讓他這個人昨天就這麼狠心把他給拋下自己走了<br/>
韓勝宇見此，直接蹲在地上從後面抱住姜昇植<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：欸，你放開我，被人看到怎麼辦！！！<br/>
🐺：不會的，門我關好了，放心吧<br/>
🥔：你昨天...不是在生我的氣嗎<br/>
🐺：嗯，消氣了<br/>
🥔：這麼隨便啊？<br/>
🐺：嗯...那你把香腸麵包吃了，我就真的消氣了<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植無言以對的接過那個香腸麵包<br/>
看著韓勝宇把麵包給吃完<br/>
然後兩人便以前以後的回到教室了<br/>
在上課的時候，姜昇植發現自己英文功課忘帶了<br/>
韓勝宇和韓彈見此幾乎同時間把功課擺在姜昇植的桌子上<br/>
接著站起來跟老師說<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：老師我忘記帶功課回來了<br/>
🦊：我也是<br/>
-<br/>
兩人自然少不了老師一頓懲罰<br/>
他們都屁顛屁顛的的往門口走<br/>
一左一右的站在門口前罰站<br/>
沒一會，姜昇植也出來了<br/>
韓勝宇和韓彈很不解地看著他<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：笨死了你們兩個，同時間忘我桌子上放功課，老師又不是瞎子，我現在也被罰了啦<br/>
-<br/>
沒有懷疑過姜昇植的兩兄弟怎麼猜也猜不到其實是<br/>
姜昇植主動跟老師說自己沒帶<br/>
自己出來，陪他們兩個站著</p><p>28</p><p>很快就來到了體育課，今天的課程是閃避球<br/>
由於一班老師請了病假的緣故，一班和三班今天是聯合體育課<br/>
林勢俊傻笑著向姜昇植揮手<br/>
很不幸的，韓彈被其他同學選為紅隊了<br/>
而姜昇植跟韓勝宇則分到了對立的藍隊<br/>
韓彈只能眼睜睜的看見韓勝宇姜昇植甜甜蜜蜜<br/>
-<br/>
看見藍隊還沒從體育用具室裡拿到球<br/>
姜昇植自告奮勇地去拿<br/>
卻不知道原來身後還有另外一位同學<br/>
-<br/>
「碰！」一聲，體育用具室的大門發出巨響<br/>
用具室的門直接關上了<br/>
姜昇植對著一個滿臉是殺氣的女同學<br/>
-<br/>
👧🏻：你在跟韓勝宇交往吧？可是我喜歡他，你還是跟他分手吧。<br/>
🥔：我為什麼要？你肯定他喜歡你？<br/>
👧🏻：我不管，反正今天我就是看你不順眼<br/>
-<br/>
接著這個女生就推了姜昇植<br/>
來不及反應過來的姜昇植就這麼向後跌<br/>
他連忙抓著旁邊的架子，卻還是不小心扭到了腳<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：你...！<br/>
👧🏻：哼，自生自滅吧你<br/>
🥔：喂！你幹嘛啊<br/>
-<br/>
說畢，女生便走出門外<br/>
拿出早已準備好的鎖鎖住用具室的大門<br/>
跟老師說自己不太舒服<br/>
然後順理成章地走了<br/>
-<br/>
偏偏用具室的大門的隔音老好了<br/>
姜昇植的聲線從滴水不漏的大門完全傳不出去<br/>
他一一瘸一拐的走到大門<br/>
嘗試打開大門卻因為被反鎖了而失敗<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植無力的跌坐在用具室的地上<br/>
他把自己挪到大門隔壁<br/>
用具室裡沒有空氣，環境又濕又熱<br/>
姜昇植內心禱告著，拜託韓勝宇一定要察覺他不見了</p><p>29</p><p>韓勝宇果然在兩分鐘後察覺到異常<br/>
運動生的直覺果然不太一樣<br/>
拿個球需要那這麼久嗎？<br/>
還是說這個土豆他不知道球擺在哪？韓勝宇心想<br/>
-<br/>
於是他悄悄離隊，來到用具室門口看見門鎖了<br/>
他剛剛明明看見姜昇植進去了的<br/>
他當機立斷的拍了拍門<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：（啪啪啪）植兒你在裡面嗎？<br/>
🥔：我在啊我在！<br/>
-<br/>
聽到微微的聲音之後，韓勝宇管不了這麼多了<br/>
他踢了幾下門，終於把門給踹開了<br/>
鎖掉在地上，韓勝宇立刻衝進去了用具室<br/>
看見了坐在地上的姜昇植<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：你沒事吧？<br/>
🥔：我左邊腳踝，扭到了...<br/>
-<br/>
韓勝宇臉色不太好<br/>
姜昇植還沒說完，韓勝宇已經一手伸進他雙腿之間，另一隻手抱著姜昇植右邊的肩膀<br/>
姜昇植有點震驚的抱著韓勝宇的脖子<br/>
然後姜昇植就被韓勝宇公主抱出用具室了<br/>
當韓彈回過神來，他發現韓勝宇和姜昇植都不見了<br/>
可是他又不能貿貿然離開課堂<br/>
-<br/>
韓勝宇公主抱著姜昇植到醫療室，一路無言<br/>
姜昇植看見一臉嚴肅的韓勝宇，大氣都不敢呼一下<br/>
把人放到床上之後，韓勝宇立馬拿過姜昇植的左腳，把冰輕輕的敷上去<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：好冰...<br/>
🐺：很痛嗎？<br/>
🥔：嗯...很痛，你看，都腫了<br/>
-<br/>
韓勝宇還是一言不發的敷著姜昇植的腳踝<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：你，你是生氣了嗎？為什麼不說話？<br/>
🐺：你都受傷了我還可以說什麼話，可以注意點嗎？擔心死我了，要是我發現不了那怎麼辦？<br/>
🥔：哥哥不要生氣啦，叮叮錯了...<br/>
-<br/>
然而下一秒「刷」一聲，隔壁的窗簾被拉開了</p><p>30</p><p>🐰：啊啊啊吵死了，不知道這裡是學校嗎？你們小情侶在這裡叭叭叭的還讓不讓人休息啦！有沒有體諒過單身狗的感受？<br/>
-<br/>
韓勝宇和姜昇植都驚呆了<br/>
他們忘記了，醫療室還是有另外一張床的<br/>
剛才進來也沒注意到旁邊的床位有位同學<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：那個，你什麼班的？<br/>
🐰：高一二班<br/>
🥔：那你別用半語了，我們高二的<br/>
🐰：對不起<br/>
🥔：我們也對不起，我們下次會注意的了<br/>
🐰：真是的，好煩哦...<br/>
-<br/>
這時候林勢俊突然進來了<br/>
韓勝宇更無奈了<br/>
🍓：哦莫叮叮啊，你沒事吧，哎一古腳踝腫得像豬蹄...<br/>
林勢俊意識到自己說錯話了，連忙解釋<br/>
-<br/>
🍓：啊啊啊沒有，我就是想吃豬蹄了，叮叮你肯定很痛吧，我剛才發現你不見了然後就想說來翹課找找你，結果就在門口路過...<br/>
🐰：靜一點啦！훈수 두지 마요 형! 형이 원대!啊你是沒看見人家是情侶是不是，唉走吧，想吃狗糧吃到吐嗎？<br/>
🍓：不是，什麼什麼情侶？你在開玩笑嗎，欸！<br/>
-<br/>
就這樣林勢俊被鄭秀彬給拖了出去<br/>
🐰：你跟他們是朋友？<br/>
🍓：嗯，可是也不知道他們是情侶啊，藏得夠深的<br/>
🐰：呵呵，這位哥你看起來挺傻的，記住我了，高一二班鄭秀彬，你惹不起的帥哥<br/>
-<br/>
鄭秀彬瀟灑的走了，只留下一臉問號的林勢俊在原地<br/>
-<br/>
回到醫療室內，房間只剩下了韓勝宇和姜昇植<br/>
韓勝宇臉色一直沒有好過<br/>
姜昇植怯怯的看著他一會<br/>
直到韓勝宇終於開口了<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：說吧，是誰把你弄成這樣的</p><p>31</p><p>🥔：就那個在我們班坐在老師桌前面那個女生，她說她喜歡你，也發現我們在交往了，所以才藉機向我洩怨<br/>
🐺：你生氣了嗎？<br/>
🥔：挺氣的，要不是你，我會被她鎖嗎？<br/>
🐺：那再給你一次機會你還會當我男朋友嗎？<br/>
-<br/>
很不巧的，這時候老師進來了<br/>
韓勝宇沒有得到回答<br/>
直到體育課完了，姜昇植也冰敷好了<br/>
正準備離開的時候，韓彈來了<br/>
-<br/>
🦊：剛下課我就來了，對不起，剛剛走不了，你沒事吧？<br/>
🥔：沒事了，只是老師讓我不要再做強烈運動，也要每天冰敷個四五次就會好了<br/>
🦊：對不起，我答應你，下次我會在你身邊的<br/>
-<br/>
於是姜昇植就被左勝宇右彈尼的扶著回三班<br/>
又被左勝宇右彈尼護送到家<br/>
姜昇植翌日上學沒發現那個女生的蹤影<br/>
是畏罪潛逃了，還是認輸不敢面對了？<br/>
還好，兩個男友還在自己身邊陪著自己<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植不知道的是韓勝宇和韓彈其實幫他解決了這件事<br/>
韓勝宇昨天一回到家就和韓彈在討論這件事<br/>
利用了爸爸是校長身分於是不經任何老師商議<br/>
把退學要求郵件發給了那位同學了<br/>
就這樣將那位同學給弄走了<br/>
生活回歸平靜<br/>
-<br/>
這天姜昇植在走廊看見在一班窗口外的鄭秀彬了<br/>
🥔：哦醫療室兔子！<br/>
🐰：你好，我有名字的，叫鄭秀彬<br/>
🥔：我叫姜昇植～啊你在這裡幹嘛，是要找誰嗎<br/>
🐰：沒什麼，就是隨便看看<br/>
🥔：嗯～～難道你喜歡林勢俊？<br/>
🐰：靜點啦，我只是好奇而已，為什麼那隻蠢貨這麼帥<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植聳聳肩表示不知道就回三班了</p><p>31</p><p>這天放學的時候姜昇植從大老遠就看見校門口有個熟悉的身影<br/>
他早就跟韓勝宇韓彈說了今天放學要去見好久不見的朋友<br/>
可是韓氏兄弟哪有這麼容易放過自己老婆<br/>
-<br/>
🦊：哥你知道他名字嗎？<br/>
🐺：許燦，姜昇植髮小，兩個人穿同一條褲子長大<br/>
🦊：呵，看來來頭不小嘛<br/>
-<br/>
韓氏兄弟一路跟著他們兩個<br/>
姜昇植和許燦去了遊戲廳、PC房和街邊小攤<br/>
一直到深夜10點才各回各家<br/>
韓勝宇韓彈等到快睡著了才一路在背後護送姜昇植<br/>
-<br/>
誰料姜昇植顧著看電話放慢了腳步<br/>
於是聽到了在自己背後的腳步聲<br/>
好像...還不只一個!!!<br/>
姜昇植怕得要死<br/>
他要錢沒錢，就人一個，也不知道該怎麼辦<br/>
姜昇植心生一計，連忙裝作打給韓彈<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：哦～彈尼啊，你在前面...等我嗎？好哦我快到了！<br/>
-<br/>
這一下姜昇植想著跟蹤者應該會放棄吧<br/>
誰知道腳步聲步步逼近<br/>
姜昇植只能加快腳步<br/>
可是下一秒還是被人拍了一下肩膀<br/>
姜昇植顫了一下<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：我來打劫咯<br/>
🥔：啊西，嚇死我了，你們怎麼會在這裡啊<br/>
-<br/>
現在倒是兩兄弟不知道該怎麼回答了<br/>
-<br/>
🦊：我們只是擔心你太晚回家，所以才會在你家門口等你<br/>
🐺：如果你再晚點回家，我們可就要報警了<br/>
🥔：好啦，我不會再那麼晚回家了，那你們自己回去小心點啊<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植目送他們離開之後轉身進了家門突然想到<br/>
他們到底等了多久啊？</p><p>32</p><p>翌日早上，當如常姜昇植到了學校之後<br/>
本應該上課的，可是老師一進來其他人都在議論紛紛<br/>
姜昇植抬頭一看才意識到他們班又來一位轉學生了<br/>
-<br/>
🐥：大家好，我是崔秉燦，是新來的轉學生，請多多指教<br/>
-<br/>
崔秉燦自小就跟著父親的工作而不斷轉校<br/>
這次轉來了筆筒高校<br/>
然而班主任讓姜昇植跟崔秉燦坐在一起<br/>
韓勝宇和韓彈只能眼睜睜的看著老婆離開自己<br/>
以後上課就只剩對方了...<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：你好啊，我是姜昇植，兩個月前轉學來的<br/>
🐥：我是崔秉燦，很高興認識你<br/>
-<br/>
早上的課程已經讓姜昇植和崔秉燦熟了起來<br/>
以至於在食堂吃飯的時候原本三個人的組合多了崔秉燦<br/>
四人僵持了一會，還是姜昇植撞了撞崔秉燦的胳膊一下<br/>
崔秉燦才開口的<br/>
-<br/>
🐥：你們好，我是崔秉燦，多多指教<br/>
🦊：我是韓彈，這是我哥韓勝宇<br/>
-<br/>
韓勝宇又目中無人了，姜昇植心想<br/>
就像當初他們遇見的時候一樣<br/>
-<br/>
午餐過後，崔秉燦回到教室擔心的問姜昇植韓勝宇是不是很討厭自己<br/>
姜昇植只能無奈的說這傢伙一直都這樣<br/>
-<br/>
🐥：那...你們很熟嗎？<br/>
🥔：還好吧...他們也是我轉學過來第一個認識的朋友<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植還是像以前一樣隱瞞著他們三人之間的關係<br/>
而回家的路上姜昇植跟韓勝宇說了<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：韓勝宇，秉燦是我們的新同學，你可不可以對他別這麼冷酷無情啊<br/>
🐺：因為你不能再和我們一起坐了，所以我看他不順眼<br/>
🥔：你好幼稚哦...<br/>
🦊：算了吧，可能他之後會對秉燦態度好點的了<br/>
🥔：但願吧，秉燦剛來沒什麼朋友，你們別對他這麼不好啊</p><p>33</p><p>接下來的日子裡崔秉燦和姜昇植一直做著同桌<br/>
而他們四人的關係也沒有之前那麼的尷尬<br/>
他們放學之後會一起去K房唱K<br/>
很有興致的姜昇植總會拉韓勝宇和崔秉燦陪他唱那首許燦教他唱的金金家啦<br/>
然後韓彈就會拍下來，每天看一遍防止抑鬱<br/>
-<br/>
然而一次，韓彈和姜昇植再選歌的時候<br/>
崔秉燦默默的看著坐在身邊的韓勝宇<br/>
他發現韓勝宇其實沒有想像中的那麼難親近<br/>
只是不太喜歡陌生的人而已<br/>
-<br/>
🐥：那個....韓勝宇...<br/>
🐺：幹嘛<br/>
🐥：你是不是不太喜歡我<br/>
🐺：為什麼會這麼問<br/>
🐥：因為想和你變親近，可是你好像總板著個臉<br/>
🐺：沒有啦，我一直都是這樣，不愛笑，還有叫我勝宇也可以<br/>
🐥：啊～好啊！<br/>
-<br/>
還好，他沒討厭自己，崔秉燦心想<br/>
真好啊，可以認識到這幾個朋友<br/>
自那日之後，崔秉燦每天更有回學校的動力了<br/>
-<br/>
一天，在崔秉燦姜昇植和韓彈韓勝宇一起在食堂排隊的時候姜昇植忽然被誰拍了拍肩膀<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：嚇死我了，啊C...<br/>
🐰：是我啦哥<br/>
🥔：哦！那你跟我們一起排隊吧，後面人太多了<br/>
🐰：哦，這位沒見過欸<br/>
🐥：啊～你好，我叫崔秉燦，跟他們同班的<br/>
-<br/>
就這樣，原本4人的飯局就變成了5個人了<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：哦對了，你跟林勢俊有什麼進展了嗎？<br/>
🐰，沒什麼啊，他這個傻子，只和我吃過幾次飯啦，而且根本就察覺不到我想和他在一起多點<br/>
🥔：你還說你不喜歡他！<br/>
🐰：其實他笨笨的挺可愛的<br/>
🥔：哦哦哦哦哦～</p><p>34</p><p>在姜昇植鄭秀彬熱烈討論的期間<br/>
飯桌上的另一邊卻是截然不同的風貌<br/>
崔秉燦默默注視著韓勝宇和韓彈，一聲不吭<br/>
韓勝宇想起了姜昇植的話，於是他跟崔秉燦主動說話<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：你怎麼了，飯不好吃嗎<br/>
🐥：啊...不是啦，剛剛，我只是在放空而已<br/>
-<br/>
崔秉燦特別容易滿足，因為他好像很久沒有受過這樣的關心了<br/>
雖然微不足道，但對他而言，足矣<br/>
他彷彿被灌了迷魂湯似的<br/>
每天最期待上學，放學的時候最失落了<br/>
期待上學，因為上課的時候可以偷偷的看著韓勝宇<br/>
放學失落，是因為又要等明天才能看韓勝宇了<br/>
而這個秘密誰也不知道，崔秉燦只想默默守著這份暗戀<br/>
-<br/>
然而有一個星期天，姜昇植為了撮合鄭秀彬林勢俊<br/>
於是叫了所有人一起去遊樂場<br/>
他們一行6個人玩遍了園裏所有的過山車<br/>
韓彈對姜昇植是寸步不離<br/>
於是韓勝宇和崔秉燦幾乎每個遊樂設施都坐在一起<br/>
-<br/>
崔秉燦雖然人很高，可是他還是膽小的<br/>
過山車還未啟動的時候，崔秉燦就開始冒冷汗了<br/>
-<br/>
🐺：你沒事吧，如果你怕的話，可以不玩的<br/>
🐥：沒事啦，我就是沒坐過所以才會有點緊張，爸爸媽媽在我可以坐過山車的年紀的時候已經很忙了，我一次都沒坐過...<br/>
🐺：其實不恐怖的，放鬆點吧<br/>
🐥：我可以拉著你的手嗎...？<br/>
🐺：拉著吧，想叫的時候放聲叫<br/>
-<br/>
就這樣韓勝宇陪著崔秉燦和大夥坐遍了園裏所有的過山車<br/>
放完電之後他們又去吃了好吃的<br/>
在煙花匯演還沒開始之前，他們還去了趟鬼屋</p><p>35</p><p>鬼屋當前，姜昇植雖然怕，可是為了要撮合鄭秀彬和林勢俊<br/>
他豁出去了，橫豎都是死 ，還是早死早超生吧<br/>
結果就是他進去之後光拽著韓彈的袖子<br/>
閉了眼還鬼吼鬼叫的<br/>
他好像還打了鬼一下<br/>
連他自己都覺得自己糗死了<br/>
還好，他出來了之後看到林勢俊在抱著鄭秀彬<br/>
對他又哄又抱的，應該是沒有白來<br/>
-<br/>
🐰：嗚嗚，鬼神好恐怖，誰提議要去的啦<br/>
🍓：哎一古，沒事啦秀彬尼，我們以後別來就好啦<br/>
-<br/>
其實林勢俊膽子也很小，可是鄭秀彬故意裝害怕之後<br/>
他進去之後也是一股腦的往前衝<br/>
而姜昇植不知道的是，崔秉燦也很害怕<br/>
崔秉燦全程都躲在韓勝宇後面<br/>
韓勝宇也是出於好心的全程保護崔秉燦<br/>
崔秉燦出來之後還是有點驚魂不定<br/>
於是悄悄的抱住了韓勝宇<br/>
-<br/>
🐥：可以借你來給我抱一下嗎    ...？我...怕<br/>
-<br/>
韓勝宇好心的沒有拒絕他<br/>
姜昇植從鬼屋出來了一會才想起了韓勝宇<br/>
一轉頭，卻看見韓勝宇和崔秉燦在擁抱<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植沒有過多的驚訝，只覺得自己想多了<br/>
鬼屋這麼恐怖，崔秉燦應該向鄭秀彬那樣怕吧<br/>
他沒多想，就跑去安慰鄭秀彬了<br/>
-<br/>
在看完煙花匯演之後，就是回家的時候了<br/>
這驚心動魄又難忘的一天就此完結了<br/>
他們各自回家後正在他們六個人的群組裡互相發相片<br/>
而鄭秀彬默默看著手機裡的其中一張照片沉默不語<br/>
-<br/>
翌日回到學校，鄭秀彬特意在校門前等著姜昇植<br/>
等了一會之後終於看見他，便上前截住他說<br/>
-<br/>
🐰：昇植哥我有話想跟你說</p><p>36</p><p>🥔：你想說什麼啊？欸，你昨天是真的被鬼屋嚇到嗎？<br/>
🐰：我沒有啦那是裝的，不然林勢俊怎麼會安慰我<br/>
🥔：哦吼，這招厲害喔～<br/>
🐰：欸我找你是有正事的<br/>
-<br/>
鄭秀彬拿出了手機，把昨晚他看到的那張照片給姜昇植看<br/>
是一張崔秉燦挽著韓勝宇手的照片<br/>
鄭秀彬本想在煙花匯演完了之後在遊樂園的大街上拍照<br/>
他昨天讓林勢俊給他拍照，還開了廣角模式<br/>
把本來不在鏡頭裡的韓勝宇和崔秉燦拍了進去<br/>
-<br/>
🐰：我昨天其實就想說了，可是怕你會多想，還是想親自給你看看，崔秉燦他，不知道你們在交往嗎？<br/>
🥔：嗯，他不知道，我沒說。<br/>
🐰：你不覺得，崔秉燦好像對韓勝宇有意思的嗎？<br/>
-<br/>
「你不覺得，崔秉燦好像對韓勝宇有意思的嗎？」<br/>
這句話深深的烙印在姜昇植的心裡<br/>
想起了昨天崔秉燦和韓勝宇的擁抱，和崔秉燦挽著韓勝宇的手<br/>
他相信韓勝宇的為人，他不會出軌的<br/>
到底，崔秉燦是不是喜歡韓勝宇...<br/>
回到三班的姜昇植心情十分忐忑<br/>
-<br/>
🐥：早呀昇植<br/>
🥔：你今天心情很好嗎？<br/>
🐥：嗯，挺好的，昨天我很開心，我們有空的話再去一次吧！<br/>
🥔：好啊...<br/>
-<br/>
自此之後，姜昇植開始留意崔秉燦的一舉一動<br/>
然而姜昇植發現崔秉燦很喜歡偷偷瞄韓勝宇那邊的方向<br/>
一堂課起碼瞄個四五次<br/>
在食堂吃飯的時候總是喜歡坐韓勝宇對面<br/>
目光所及之處總是在韓勝宇身上<br/>
-<br/>
試問世界上有誰能受得了自己男朋友被別人覬覦呢</p><p>37</p><p>都已經好幾天了，姜昇植還是心不在焉的<br/>
崔秉燦沒什麼行動，只是默默的關注韓勝宇<br/>
心思細膩的韓彈看穿了姜昇植有煩惱<br/>
於是他在上課的時候偷偷跟姜昇植kkt<br/>
-<br/>
(Kkt)<br/>
🦊：你怎麼了？<br/>
🥔：沒什麼，不專心上課吧<br/>
🦊：你說謊<br/>
🥔：我真的沒有啦<br/>
🦊：你明擺著有心事，當我第一天認識你嗎？<br/>
-<br/>
韓彈説畢，他便把目光放在姜昇植身上<br/>
只見姜昇植把手機關掉，也看了他一眼<br/>
連隱瞞，對著韓彈也是沒用的<br/>
那韓勝宇，他會知道嗎？<br/>
-<br/>
下課之後，韓彈拉著姜昇植到後樓梯<br/>
-<br/>
🦊：說吧，你別想隱瞞我了<br/>
🥔：就是...崔秉燦，好像喜歡韓勝宇<br/>
🦊：什麼？<br/>
🥔：他的言行都很向著韓勝宇，我覺得我他真的喜歡韓勝宇<br/>
🦊：那你跟我哥說了你的想法嗎<br/>
🥔：沒有...我還在糾結，因為我們是崔秉燦的朋友啊，看破說破只會讓我們尷尬<br/>
-<br/>
鬱悶的姜昇植一直在和韓勝宇保持距離<br/>
他上課會偷偷看著韓勝宇<br/>
可是當韓勝宇的目光轉過來的時候<br/>
姜昇植又會快速的撇過頭<br/>
避開也避開得太明顯了 韓勝宇心想<br/>
-<br/>
於是韓勝宇又又又在姜昇植去洗手間的時候埋伏<br/>
姜昇植正在拉褲鏈的時候韓勝宇突然在背後出現抱住他<br/>
嚇得姜昇植一顫 差點大叫出來<br/>
結果下一秒 崔秉燦進了洗手間的門口<br/>
注視著摟在一起的韓勝宇和姜昇植</p><p>38</p><p>🐥：你們在幹嘛...？<br/>
🥔：別誤會啊（推開韓勝宇<br/>
🐺：不要多想，我們就是那種關係<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植都驚呆了 這韓勝宇沒事先告訴他他會出櫃<br/>
他一臉茫然的看著韓勝宇<br/>
看了一會才反應過來 崔秉燦還在呢<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：秉燦啊，對不起 沒有告訴過你，我知道你喜歡韓勝宇，可是他是我的了<br/>
-<br/>
空氣凝固了幾秒<br/>
-<br/>
🐥：我？我喜歡他？你是不是誤會了什麼啊<br/>
-<br/>
崔秉燦本來就是很黏人的個性<br/>
只是剛好 韓勝宇很A而已<br/>
讓他忍不住想依靠 好像有人保護自己一樣<br/>
卻不曾想到原來這讓姜昇植誤會了<br/>
鄭秀彬真的把誤會弄大了 姜昇植心想<br/>
-<br/>
🐥：那我沒來過這裡，你們繼續 嘿嘿<br/>
🥔：嗚，他走了<br/>
🐺：嗯 我剛剛好像聽到有人宣示主權哦，什麼他是我的了（靠近姜昇植的臉<br/>
🥔：你可別亂說，誰說了<br/>
🐺：我聽得一清二楚，就是你<br/>
-<br/>
羞紅著臉的姜昇植快步離開洗手間回教室<br/>
結果進去就看見了在黑板上的橫額<br/>
「無限勝宇教 韓勝宇萬歲」<br/>
韓勝宇比姜昇植後兩步到教室<br/>
看到橫額突然一臉尷尬<br/>
然後只看見一旁笑得開心的教主崔秉燦<br/>
和很無言的韓彈<br/>
-<br/>
🦊：莫呀，明明外貌一樣，憑什麼是勝宇教不是彈教啊</p><p>39</p><p>某星期天，姜昇植躺在床上醒來<br/>
他伸懶腰的動靜被左右兩人察覺<br/>
什麼也不知道的姜昇植動靜大到身旁的兩人都醒了<br/>
直到其中一人手附上了他的腰他才有反應<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：嗯？別摸我 死變態<br/>
🐺：我就是 怎樣<br/>
🥔：我都說了別摸了<br/>
🦊：不好意思啦，我也想摸<br/>
-<br/>
在不久之前 兩兄弟跟姜昇植協議了<br/>
韓彈星期一三五陪姜昇植<br/>
韓勝宇星期二四六陪姜昇植<br/>
所以星期天就是 韓彈韓勝宇一起陪姜昇植<br/>
-<br/>
事情雖然聽起來挺荒謬<br/>
可是韓爸爸只以為姜昇植有本事入得了他兩個兒子的眼<br/>
以為姜昇植是兩兄弟的好朋友<br/>
於是從不排斥姜昇植在他們家過夜<br/>
卻不曾想過 他們之間其實是交往的關係<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植掙扎過這樣的做法，可是 ，<br/>
兩個男朋友已經不是一朝一夕的事<br/>
-<br/>
至於韓勝宇嘛，他說<br/>
🐺：這樣比較刺激 而且我想看你臉紅的樣子<br/>
-<br/>
韓彈表示<br/>
🦊：維持現狀，地下戀，不好嗎？<br/>
-<br/>
姜昇植也沒辦法 畢竟少數要服從多數<br/>
管他呢 反正全校最帥雙胞胎都是他姜昇植的了<br/>
-<br/>
🥔：雖然誰也不知道我們這層關係，可是我感到很有罪惡感呢。</p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其實1-12章是我在哀居寫的第一季</p><p>13-39章是第二季了</p><p>第一季原本還有13-17章的 可是很多人表示看不夠我才開了第二季 想到劇情方面的問題 於是第二季由第一季第12章開始連結起來</p><p>第一集結尾是韓勝宇與姜昇植 韓彈與鄭秀彬兩對的 可是第二季被我寫成了三人行 想看兩對的話可以去哀居上找來看 ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ♡</p><p>ig: _daily.1109</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>